


In the Air of Summer (Vid)

by mklutz



Category: Journey (Video Game)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid of the game Journey (Playstation network).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Air of Summer (Vid)

If you haven't played Journey, it's an atmospheric, 2 hour game with no words or dialogue, only pictograms and gorgeous visuals. If you have, here, enjoy some of that scenery again. The password is "foreverscarf".  You can also download the vid from the vimeo page. The music is Gold in the Air of Summer by the Kings of Convenience.

 

 


End file.
